Toxic
by kelsi106
Summary: This story takes place after the Cullen's return in New Moon. Bella never fell apart, she moved on Leah Clearwater imprinted on her and Bella never loved Edward but another Cullen. Bella is a hermaphrodite and gay. Bella never jumped, Edward never went to Italy. This story has some serious Edward and Carlisle bashing so if you are team Edward fans this story is not for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Welcome Home!**

Waiting in the airport terminal 25 year old Lieutenant Isabella 'Bella' Swan was waiting for her girlfriend Leah Clearwater to pick her up to take her home. It's been a long six years and she was honestly glad her time with the Marine's was done even though she loved what she did she had seen so much of the world and learned so many things while defending her country. But she had seen so much death too, too much really and she couldn't wait to be in her lovers arms once more.

A year after the Cullen's left her Bella surprised everyone when after she graduated she joined the Marines. Everyone knew she took the breakup with her first and only boyfriend the mysterious Edward Cullen hard. What no one not even her father knew until she told him was it wasn't Edward she loved or was even attracted too. Hell he was a controlling asshole and a stalker! He kept trying to tell her what to do and when she wouldn't listen he intimidated her or abused her. Not physically but he came close, no he verbally abused her every chance he could especially when she didn't listen to him or pushed him.

Sometimes she wondered why she would stick around other than the obvious she knew their secret and was in essence trapped because if she wasn't with him he would kill her to keep their secret of that she had no doubt. But that wasn't the main reason, no she stayed because of her mate, not Edward no he wasn't her mate, she doesn't swing that way. Bella is a hermaphrodite and gay so being mated to someone with a cock and no pussy is not possible as mates complete each other and make each other happy and this would not make her happy.

Anyway Edward was not her mate, in fact her mate wouldn't give her the time of day, and she was also married to someone else, a guy actually so the chance of attraction even without her contempt would be impossible anyway. You guessed it Bella's mate is Rosalie!

Now you're probably wondering how does she know who her mate is and why doesn't Rosalie feel the pull? Bella doesn't know why Rosalie doesn't feel the pull, which is a way to tell if you are mates, both parties feel the pull and once you accept the pull you just know he or she is your mate. As for how Bella knows Rosalie is her mate the answer is simple, even in Phoenix Bella had always been attracted to the fairer sex so she knew she was gay, but she was always bullied about it. So when she moved to Forks she decided to have a fresh start even if that meant hiding the fact that she was a lesbian, with a small a town as this people talk and she wasn't sure the outcome for her choice in partners was.

So when Edward pursued her she agreed because she already knew she was attracted to Rosalie and if she can't be with her like she wanted to she could at least be friends with her. She also agreed because she just knew Edward was gay, don't ask how but she totally pegged him on her gaydar and through observation she was proven correct he was gay and he already had a mate if he and his mate pulled their collective heads out of their asses they would see it.

Bella felt attracted to Rosalie and felt a slight pull to her it was not as strong since she was human but once she was bitten she could feel it, even with the venom out of her system she could always feel it luckily it doesn't feel as painful for her to be rejected by her mate as she could be, yes she had venom in her system and caused her bond to Rosalie to amplify but she is still human so the pain is more manageable

After rejection after rejection from her mate she became used to the pain from her mates insults and rejection. But it soon got to the point where instead of being hurt by it she grew numb and apathetic toward her mate meaning her bond was hanging by a tether one more rejection away from snapping.

Still despite her feelings for Rosalie when the Cullen's left, it was his family and especially Rosalie's leaving without a goodbye that devastated her. It was then that she truly knew just how much she meant to Rosalie, nothing, she apparently meant nothing to the others either, not even her surrogate mother and her so-called best friend. That day in the woods she felt that last tether of the mating bond snap, breaking the mating bond she had with Rosalie and making her all but apathetic.

It took time but she finally moved on, she knew though that should she ever see the Cullen's again she wouldn't feel a damn thing about any of them Rosalie included and that was okay with her.

During one of her visits to Charlie she went to a bonfire at Lapush beach with her childhood friend Jacob and his girlfriend who was also one of her high school friend's Angela Webber where she met Leah. The moment she met Leah's eyes she knew something was different, she felt like the mating bond she had with Rose only infinitely stronger. After she found out about the wolves and imprints Bella became scared, not of the wolves but about imprinting she had already been burned by a mating bond, and what with her tour in Iraq **(the Marines are fighting in Iraq in this story I don't know if they do that but if they don't deal with it it's my story!)** she tried to fight it but in the end she gave up fighting it and never once regretted it. By the time she left for her last year in Iraq she was head over heels in love with Leah Clearwater.

"Bella!"

Bella was brought out of her musings by a tall lithe russet skinned body slamming into her nearly knocking into her. Leah had arrived, holding her lover close for the first time in three years Bella felt at peace for the first time in three long hard years. Bella thanked every deity not for the first time for giving her someone like Leah who made her feel happy and at peace with herself.

After a long hug Bella reluctantly pulled away from Leah and looked around for anyone suspicious. Her sense of paranoia kicking in being in an open and populated area with her mate an open target for anyone to shoot them. If there is one thing six years in the military did for Bella it made her paranoid like nobody's business.

Frowning at her lover's actions Leah looked over her mate fully for the first time since she saw her in the airport. Bella had changed so much, gone was the shy, weak and clumsy girl she was before and in her place was a confident albeit paranoid, strong and graceful woman. Bella's once ass length mahogany with a slight red tint curls were now shoulder length and darker with her red tint more prominent. Bella's brown doe eyes that once held so much innocence held so much pain and weariness that it made her want to cry. Her height of 5'2 shot up to an impressive 5'9 and her once C cup breasts grew to a delicious D cup. Her body ripples with muscles and power not enough to be a body builder but not unlike a lithe swimmers build. Wearing a tight fitting uniform proudly displaying her name and rank of Lieutenant with a purple heart and displaying a delicious view of her ass and breasts she looked intoxicating.

Leah wasn't the only one checking her mate out, unlike Bella Leah had not changed much in the last three years. Leah still has her beautiful silky smooth raven black hair, her jade green eyes that once held so much anger held so much love and happiness. Her height of 6'2 shot up a little to an impressive 6'5 and her once B cup breasts grew to a C cup. Her body ripples with power and grace not unlike a panther even though she is a wolf. Wearing a tight fitting tank top displaying a delicious view of breasts and toned stomach and tight fitting short shorts showing her tight ass she looked sexy as shit!

After basically eye fucking each other in the airport Bella snapped out of it and grabbed her green army duffle and followed Leah to the parking lot.

As she bent down to grab her duffle out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw a vampire. Whirling around and automatically putting herself in front of her girlfriend who had followed behind her she reached for her shoulder holster for her Beretta hidden beneath the jacket when Leah's gentle touch on her arm stilled her.

"Babe? What-" She stopped herself when she took a sniff and visibly tensed. She obviously smelled the vampire who was here hidden among the crowd just a moment ago. After watching her face carefully Bella noticed the worry lines suddenly appeared on her face, and the tension in her shoulders and the hatred in her eyes, but the biggest give away that something besides the vampire was wrong was how her hold on me turned possessive and protective.

Now Leah knows that Bella can take care of herself and even when she was overseas Leah and Bella were secure in their relationship. So as Bella thought of what could make her wolf react like this, she could only come to one conclusion.

"The Cullen's are back aren't they?" Bella deadpanned already annoyed at the constant headache she will have from now on if she has to deal with them for any amount of time and with the Cullen's having an interfering seer than it is a guarantee she will have too.

Jerking her head to look at her imprints annoyed face Leah knew she would not have to worry about Bella wanting to be around the Cullen's or leaving her for them. Leah smirked as she thought of Bella confronting the Cullen's, her little soldier always carries around a lighter even though she quit smoking. When she asked her why she still carried it her face went blank and she deadpanned "barbeque" and Leah understood it was to set any vamp on fire who annoyed her.

"Don't worry baby, I'll keep the big bad bats away from you," Leah cooed to her lover teasingly.

Bella simply grunted and hoisted her duffle over her shoulder and headed for their jeep that Charlie bought Bella for a graduation present. Hopping in the passenger seat she looked over at Leah who had followed behind her slowly so she could admire her girl's ass.

"You ready to go home babe?" Bella called over to her wanting to go home and have a nice hot bath she was exhausted. Leah smiled at her Bella as she delighted in the fact that Bella was home for good not for the first time. No more war just them.

Shaking her head with a soft smile toward her Bella she got in driver's seat and started the car. After Bella shut the door, Leah leaned over the console and gave her love a slow languid kiss. When air became necessary they broke apart with soft smiles on their faces and sparkles in their eyes.

"Welcome home baby, now let's go home" Leah murmured against Bella's lips, with one last smile she leaned back.

And with that they were headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Home**

The ride home was quite as both women were lost in their thoughts. Bella was so glad to be home and the quiet and calm atmosphere of Forks and LaPush was preferable and more appreciated than the constant loudness of Iraq. In Iraq there was nothing but gunfire, screams of terror and pain, and many explosions. The stench of fear and death that polluted the air was repulsive and being home in the fresh clean air is a godsend. She had to suppress the urge to sniff the air and take deep gulps of air like this might be her last chance to smell and taste fresh clean air when she doesn't have to. Bella can take all breaths she needs as she will never have to smell such a stench again. _Thank fuck!_ Bella thought to herself empathetically.

Leah, unlike Bella who was reveling at the different scents of home and war was reveling at Bella being home for good and that she was alive. Yes, Leah knew with the imprint bond she would know if Bella was alive or not but seeing her alive and relatively well soothed her like a balm upon her soul. Her Bella wasn't dead but she was hurt, which aside from being finished with her time served is the reason why she can't go back as a reserve.

Leah didn't know what happened to Bella as she hadn't told her yet since she had just got home but she knew when Bella was ready to tell her she will. Leah could smell something was off with her imprint but she shrugged it off, thinking it was the effects of Bella's surgery she would worry about it later. Leah was just so happy her love was home!

Once they arrived home Leah parked with a happy sigh and turned to Bella with a soft smile that is reserved just for her.

Leah took a minute to observe her as it didn't escape her notice how tense she was since the minute she stepped off of the plane and even during the car. Now though she was as relaxed as a soldier could get here in LaPush. Leah supposed Forks may hold too many memories for her imprint and being out in the open where a vampire could attack at any moment or a Cullen could come near her without impunity in Forks would make her tense until she got home to LaPush.

Bella relaxed as soon as they arrived in LaPush and the closer they got to their little home near first beach the more at peace she felt. She didn't like being in Forks and not just because of the vampires and the memories but it was too open and anyone could attack. The last time she was in an open and crowded area her and her squad were ambushed and she almost died.

The minute Leah parked Bella could feel the soft smile spread across her face at the sight of their home. It wasn't much but it was theirs and it was so them. It was a simple modest two story cabin with a garage, living room, kitchen, dining room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a basement. Bella couldn't wait to take a nice long bubble bath and maybe convince her girlfriend to join her.

Looking across the console at Leah's soft smile she couldn't stop the smile on her face nor the urge to kiss those soft plump lips any longer. Unbuckling her seatbelt she quickly got out and rushed around the car and threw open the driver's side door and before Leah could react Bella pounced.

Crushing her lips against the Quileute she closed her eyes and moaned at the taste of her lover's sweet lips and the sensations just a simple kiss brings her. Bella wanted more, so without opening her eyes or breaking the kiss she unbuckled Leah's seat belt and placed her hand on her lovers thigh and squeezed suggestively. Breaking away from the kiss Leah whined in disappointment only to moan again as Bella began placing open mouthed kisses up her neck until she reached her ear where she breathed out hotly, "Inside?" Bella managed to get out through her lust filled haze.

When Bella left the car in such a hurry Leah was hurt for a second thinking she couldn't wait to get away from her. But that changed when the driver's side door was thrown open and a panting and flushed Bella appeared. Before Leah could ask her if she was alright she found herself pulled into one of the most intense and hottest kiss they have shared yet.

When Bella's lips crushed her lips into a passionate kiss she moaned. _God it has been so long since we have kissed like this!_ Leah thought distractedly. So lost in the kiss she didn't notice her lover remove her seatbelt she only noticed Bella's hand squeezing her thigh so close to where she wanted her-No! Where she needed her.

Suddenly Bella's delectable lips left hers leaving her flushed and wanting more. Letting out a whine of protest she couldn't help but moan when Bella's hungry lips attached itself to her neck and placing open mouthed kisses on her neck paying special attention to her sensitive spots. Leah almost came from that alone and when Bella breathed huskily in her ear her request she is not ashamed to admit she did cum.

Once down from her mini orgasm she grabbed Bella by the shirt and dragged her inside intending to have her wicked way with her.

 **Cliffhanger! Hah! I am so mean I know but I am doing this for a reason be patient. I needed to get this next chapter out of the way and give Bella and Leah a break so I can cool down. Damn I am just hot writing this and picturing it in my head! Any way the next chapter is to show which Cullen's are in town. I have decided to have only two Cullen's in town for at least the first 5 chapters then I will bring the others in.**

 **Also should I write a lemon of Leah and Bella after the next chapter?**

 **Review what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sexy Time!**

 ***WARNING!* THERE IS HEAVY SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER! ANYONE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS CHAPTER SKIP AHEAD BUT YOU MIGHT MISS SOMETHING IMPORTANT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Once inside Bella pounced on her lover not even giving her a chance to lock the door behind them. Pushing Leah against the wall Bella roughly kissed Leah biting her lips a little in the process. She was hungry for her girlfriend! Bella hasn't seen Leah in three years and that was too long for Bella to go without her wolf's sexy body underneath her screaming her name and she is determined to fix that.

Leah's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned. The way Bella roughly pushed her against the wall, the thought of her soldier taking her against the wall and the way she kissed her caused her to get extremely wet. Needing to do more than be kissed and fantasize about her Bella taking her against the door Leah reached her hand out to touch her only for her hand to be grabbed and pinned to the door by her lover. As Bella growled at her for moving without permission and interrupting her Leah shivered at the sound in excitement imagining her Bella growling at her from between her thighs with the sound vibrating her other lips. Leah moaned louder and got more soaked at just the thought.

Bella loved the way her wolf was a mess before her at just the taste of her and the way she dominated her. The way she shivered and moaned made it hard not to just take her right there against the door but she had to be patient. Bella wanted Leah to beg her to take her and she wanted to tease her wolf a little more before she finally fucked her where she stood. Bella wasn't planning on letting Leah get any rest tonight and even though she knew she should rest she and was tired before she knew she wouldn't. The moment Bella kissed her girlfriend in the car it woke her up and made her more energized than the cup of coffee she had on the plane. Removing her lips from the shifter she ignored Leah's groan of disappointment and kissed along her jaw until she reached the shell of Leah's ear and when she did she took her earlobe in her mouth and gently bit it knowing how wild it drove her girl when she bites her.

Leah moaned even louder as she felt Bella's teeth gently bite her ear and nearly came when she felt the hot breath she blew on it after biting it. Soon a rhythm was established Bella would bite her, then blow on it and finally suck it. Leah knew Bella was teasing her, Bella always did this when she wanted to tease her before she fucked her good and hard and although she just wanted the soldier to fuck her already she knew that sex is always better and more stimulating when Bella teases her.

Finally having enough teasing Bella decided she couldn't be wait any longer she needed to be inside her love now. She was so hard it was painful and she needed Leah's tight pussy to milk her hard cock until it could barely stand up let alone get hard. Deciding to fuck her now while she was having an orgasm and thus was sensitive and distracted Bella suddenly roughly bit Leah's sensitive spot below her ear hard.

"BELLA!" Leah screamed out at the sudden rough and painful bite on her sensitive spot as the orgasm that had been building for a while erupted. So distracted from her orgasm she barely felt Bella rip away her pants and panties before Bella swiftly entered her just as she got down from her orgasm. The sudden intrusion of Bella's eight inch member caused her receding orgasm to return with a vengeance.

"FUCK! BELLA! SWEET JESUS!" Leah screamed as she wrapped both legs around Bella's waist and felt Bella in all of her glory. It had been so long since they had last had sex that she forgot just how blessed Bella was. Without giving her lover a chance to get used to her size as she knew how impatient her horny girlfriend could be and how she hated to wait for anything especially a good fuck Bella thrust deeply into her lover's tight cunt.

"God you so fucking tight!" Bella grunted as she adjusted her angle and thrust as hard and deep as she could fighting off the urge to cum as she wanted to hold off until Leah could join her. Leah moaned at the new angle she loved it and never wanted this to end. "FUCK! Bella go faster!" Leah panted as she met her thrust for thrust. Obeying her wanton lover Bella sped up her pace nearly jackhammering into her lover.

As she fucked Leah she watched her face as she saw the pure bliss and euphoria she put her in she felt smug. She made her scream her name. She gave her the best pleasure she has ever had. She is making Leah lose her mind. Filled with nothing but pride and love for her imprint Bella kissed her passionately as she continued to thrust harder and deeper into her girl wanting to feel as close as possible to the woman she loved.

Bella didn't know how much longer she could wait for her release but she was determined to have Leah join her so she decided to help Leah along. Kissing her way down Leah's body until she reached her breast she took one nipple into her mouth and sucked while the hand not holding Leah's hand tweaked and pinched the other.

Gasping at the duel sensation of Bella's mouth and hand on her breasts she knew she wouldn't last long. Soon Leah felt her orgasm coming and tried to warn Bella "Bella," Leah moaned as Bella switched her attentions to the other breast. Bella hummed in acknowledgment that she heard her still not removing her mouth from her favorite place. The vibrations from that sound against her sensitive breast along with still rapid thrusts against her tight pussy set off her orgasm before she could warn her lover. Almost as if Bella had read her mind she finally let loose her release inside her lover's womb at the same time as Leah screamed her name to the high heavens as they came together.

As they tried to catch their breath Leah had to wonder how they were still standing as her legs felt like jelly. Feeling Leah's trembling legs Bella knew they had to take this to the bedroom as Leah wasn't the only one whose legs felt like jelly. Without removing herself from her girlfriend she carried Leah's exhausted body to their bedroom where they proceeded to make love all night and into the early hours of the morning, before they fell into an exhausted sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Into the Woods**

 _ **Meanwhile,**_

In a house hidden deep within the woods seemingly untouched by time stood two immortals. Staring out into the wood through the glass window of her bedroom stood a woman who could be described as Aphrodite incarnate.

The woman had luscious curls which looked like it was spun from gold. The beauty's skin was a flawless pearl white that if you looked close enough, it glittered like diamonds. She stood at 5'8 with an hour glass figure, a nicely rounded shaped ass incased in tight fitted jeans that looked like it was painted on like a second skin. Her breasts were perfectly proportioned, not too big and not too small. She wore a designer tight fitted t-shirt. All in all this woman was the embodiment of beauty and sin with her looks and she knew it.

The man in contrast to the beauty was vast. With ruggedly long blonde locks and skin the same color as the woman but whereas her skin was flawless the man's body was riddled with scars. The man had a lithe swimmers build with strong broad shoulders and strong muscles that while they weren't bulging like a body builder they were firm and impressive. He wore tight jeans, cowboy boots and an open collared polo.

These two beautiful beings in the timeless house in the woods were no ordinary people, they weren't even human they were in fact vampires. Not like Anne Rice's vampires or Dracula but they shared some traits. The strength, speed, grace and bloodlust was where the similarities ended. Unlike fictional vampires a stake in the heart won't kill them. Nothing can kill them apart from fire as their bodies are highly flammable. Their skin is as hard as the diamond's their skins glitter as. They don't burn in the sun, instead they sparkle like a thousand tiny diamonds refracting from the sun. Though they drink blood unlike the rest of their kind these two vampires drink from the blood of animals.

They stood in silence for a while just staring at the swaying of the trees as the wind blew outside before the woman spoke her voice sounding naturally both alluring and husky.

"How is she?"

The man glanced at her briefly with a furrowed brow and pursed his lips at the question before he answered with a smooth Texan drawl. "As well as can be expected," the man looked uncomfortable at recalling how close he had been to being caught by the woman he once considered a little sister. With a glare at his non-answer she growled warningly "Jasper."

Jasper bowed his head in defeat before he elaborated what he meant. "She is in pain Rosalie," Jasper admitted softly. Rosalie bit her lip worriedly as she stared at her brother waiting to hear more. Turning from the window he faced his sister as he continued to report what he had felt from her during his mission to check on his little sister. "She was happy to be home and reunited with her wolf," Jasper paused as he felt a spike of jealousy from his sister.

Raising a brow towards the blonde she raised her own blonde brow in response unapologetic of her emotions and refused to speak of them. With a shrug he continued his report. "But she is weary and in constant pain whether it is emotional, physical or both I don't know. But what I do know is that as soon as she stepped a foot off of the plane her pain increased as if being in Forks is painful to her.

Jasper grimaced as he recalled all of the feelings his little human sister had felt once she stepped off of the plane. At first she had felt relief, probably from being off of the plane. Then she felt a brief feeling of abandonment, sorrow, heartbreak, resentment, and anger before finally settling on indifference. It was quite the emotional cocktail that he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and wonder what caused her such turmoil.

When she saw her wolf however she felt happy, content, relief, peace, safe, lust and love a very strong love at that. Jasper hadn't noticed he had been speaking his thoughts out loud until he felt his sister's jealousy again. Glancing at his usually cold sister's face he caught the many emotions he felt from her flash across her face before she could hide it. Jealousy, frustration, regret, worry, guilt and love. Jasper felt bad for Rose, he really did but what happened is her fault as much as it is his as well.

After a moment of silence Jasper hesitantly informed the silent woman beside him of what else he observed. "There is something else," glancing at her brother questionably he continued, "she has this hole in her bond with her wolf. It is like she is not complete, therefore the bond is not complete." Jasper tried to explain as best as he could that Rosalie's bond with her may be saved but she would have to share with the wolf if that is the case, that there may be hope for them after all.

"Do I have a chance brother?" Rosalie asked hesitantly sounding and looking as vulnerable as Jasper had ever seen her. Not knowing the answer and not wanting to give his sister false hope he shrugged.

"I don't know Rose but I hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Nightmare**

 ***Warning* Triggers in this chapter include: implied PTSD, death, war, implied loss of husband, loss of friend, assassination. If these are triggers for you either don't read or read at your discretion.**

 _ **Swan Residence,**_

There was a storm outside. The wind howled and thunder roared furiously as lightning flashed. The sky poured rain like monsoon. It was as if the heavens were unleashing their fury on the residence of Washington. The animals hid from the storms fury and anyone who was awake knew better than to be out at this time of the night regardless of the storm.

Inside a house on the edge of first beach lay two lovers in a warm naked embrace, oblivious of the storm raging outside. One lay in a peaceful slumber, content to hold her lover in her arms. The other however, tossed and turned fitfully as she had what seemed like a nightmare. Only what she saw behind her closed eyes was worse than a night mare, for in a nightmare nothing is real. This unfortunately for her was a memory and one she would rather forget.

 _A lone soldier was sitting on a log in the beach not far from her team's camp looking at a picture in her hand of her girl back home. Dressed in a white tank top, cameo cargo pants, boots, an army issued watch, her dog tags and her hair in a messy pony tail the soldier looked tough yet still beautiful. Looking at the picture of her girlfriend back home, the soldier sighed in longing wanting nothing more to be home in her lover's arms._

" _Lieutenant Swan!" Her Second in command and best friend 40 year old Richard Adams called. Richard Adams was the kind of man any girl would be lucky to have as her best friend. Standing at 6'3 with dark skin, broad shoulders, impressive muscles and abs from hours of intense military training. His hair was shaved neared bald, he had a goatee and dark brown almost black eyes no one could deny Richard wasn't handsome. In fact if Bella wasn't taken and very much gay than she would totally fuck him. Unfortunately his wife would probably kill her so there went that fantasy._

 _Besides his handsome looks Richard is loyal and without a doubt one of the most honorable men Bella had ever met, maybe too honorable. Richard has his own code of honor, never harm a woman or child, innocent until proven guilty and above all loyalty comes before all. While those are good words to live by they have no place in a war. In a war women and children can be the enemy and kill you just as much as a man can. In a war there are no innocents. In a war loyalty is always in question. Your fellow soldiers can save your life one moment only shoot you in the back the next._

 _Other than his ridiculous code Richard is her best friend and her greatest ally out here in the desert. Being the only woman in her unit absolutely sucks and having a woman in such power leading men pisses everyone off. There have been many complaints but at the end of the day no one can deny that Bella care's for those under her command and makes sure to bring them home no matter what. Glancing up at her friend she noted the panic in his eyes and knew._

" _It's time isn't it?" Bella surmised, surprisingly calm despite the fact that she may very well die tonight. Perhaps it was shock or perhaps the idea of death doesn't scare her as much as it should anymore. Seeing his Lieutenant and friend so calm calmed him. If his Lieutenant is not worried about tonight than maybe he shouldn't be either._

" _It's time mam," Richard confirmed._

 _With a sigh Bella dismissed him to get the troops ready. Once he left Bella looked back at the worn photo of Leah with her arms wrapped around her smiling wide without a care in the world, happy. Pressing a kiss to the photo she reluctantly put the photo back in its home in the inside pocket in her army jacket where it would be close to her heart. After a glance at the horizon she prayed as she did every day that she would make it out of here alive and home to her wolf._

Leah was awoken by a loud crash as the thunder outside shook the windows as the wind howled louder. Bolting upright Leah sighed seeing it was just the storm and not an intruder. Running a hand tiredly against the side of her face Leah's sighed again, "there goes sleep," she groused. A whimper caught her attention, glancing at the source of the sound she saw it was Bella. Bella was lightly twitching and shaking her head, soft whimpers left her lips as she slept.

"Oh, Bells." Leah whispered mournfully as she took her distressed lover in her arms hoping to provide her some comfort. "It's okay baby. It's okay. It's just a dream. You're home." Leah murmured in a soothing voice in her imprints ear hoping she could hear her. "You're home baby. Come back to me."

 _Bella stood in front of a squad of eight men dressed in heavy tactical gear armed with military grade RPG assault rifles. Surveying her troops Bella looked her men in their eyes for any sign of fear and though she found none she gave them the pep talk anyway._

" _Today there will be blood," Lieutenant Isabella Swan's strong commanding voice rang through the night. Hearing the steely command and determination in her voice caused the men to stand straight and proud as they listened to the woman who always led them to victory. Watching her soldier's reaction to her authority never ceased to make her proud as she saw the respect they had for her and she strove to keep it._

" _There will be death!" Isabella roared as the soldiers cheered. Raising a closed fist in the air to silence them the men immediately quieted. After making sure she had their silence and attention she continued in a somber voice conveying the seriousness of the situation._

" _I can't promise you that some of that blood will be ours," Isabella trailed off as she remembered past wounds some of them were her fellow soldiers and some hers. Bella worried how many injuries will befall them this time. "And as much as I wish everyone will go home alive, I can't promise you that either."_

 _There was a moment of silence for their fallen soldiers in the past and those yet to come. After a moment of silence Isabella finished her declaration in a voice full of promise and determination. "But I promise you three things," Isabella paced before her troops looking each man in the eye as she gave her vow. "We will have our victory. The people will have their freedom. THE ENEMY SHALL FALL!"_

 _The men cheered at their leaders promise, all doubts were gone as they roared their approval. "FOR VICTORY!" Isabella screamed as her men took up the chant._

" _FOR VICTORY!"_

" _FOR VICTORY!"_

" _FOR VICTORY!"_

 _The men continued to chant as Isabella looked on proudly with a wide smile on her face._

As Leah watched over her lover it was quiet for a while besides Bella's whimpers. The storm had stopped for now and only the rain remained. Leah glanced at the alarm clock beside their bed and nearly groaned as she saw the time, three-thirty in the morning. Wearily rubbing her tired eyes Leah yawned, exhausted and wishing she could go back to sleep. Unfortunately she couldn't not only in case Bella needed her, but she also has work in three hours.

Leah works in LaPush Auto's, a business she and Jacob co-own. Normally being her own boss would allow her to work on her own hours. Unfortunately, Jacob has patrols all day, so Leah has to work today from seven-thirty in the morning until eleven-thirty at night. Glancing at Bella who had been quiet for some time now, she smiled as she saw the smile on Bella's face. Letting out a sigh of relief that Bella was free of nightmares she kissed Bella's forehead and closed her eyes for some much needed rest before she had to go to work, unaware how wrong she was as Bella's nightmare had just begun.

 _Bella and her squad were in an army van headed towards their checkpoint two hundred yards before enemy lines. Sitting next to Richard she noticed the picture in his hands that he was staring at. There was a Hispanic woman with long curled black hair cascading down her shoulders, she had deep blue eyes and was smiling wide. She wore a black cocktail dress, a ruby pendant on a gold thin roped chain, gold hoop earrings and from what Bella's trained eye can see a wedding band on her finger._

" _That your wife?" Bella asked curiously as the van continued its course and the rest of the guy's chatted or prayed. Glancing at his friend's curious brown orbs Richard smiled a soft smile._

" _Yes, my wife Cindy." Richard said proudly, love shining in his eyes as he spoke of her. "We've been married for fifteen years," Richard proudly proclaimed as he stared at the photo of his wife. "She's pregnant with our first child," he admitted softly still in awe that a woman like her is his and now he will be a father."_

 _Shocked but happy for her friend she smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations! Boy or a girl?"_

 _Smiling as he recalled the news and his reaction when he found out the baby's gender._

" _It's a girl," he replied_

 _Letting out a laugh at her friend she chuckled "good luck." Seeing her friend's inquisitive stare she elaborated in a voice thick with amusement. "Two words my friend," she patted him on the shoulder in sympathy._

" _Periods and Boys."_

 _Hearing those dreaded words he blanched, "oh dear," he practically whimpered much to Bella's amusement. Cackling at her friend's misfortune she was about to comment on the possibility that his daughter might like girls or both just to see his face when all of a sudden the van was knocked over as something, a missile most likely shot at the armored van._

 _As the van rolled she tried to hold on to her friend and the handle bar. Watching the panic and chaos as everyone screamed in freight she shouted "hold on!" Before she could say any more however her head whacked against the window hard knocking her out._

 _When she came to Bella noticed the stench of burning hair and smoke. Her ears were ringing and explosions lit the air. Groggily pulling herself up from the ground she looked around at the wreckage hoping to see if anyone survived. Much to her dismay, her entire team was killed. Staring in shock at the dead bodies of her fellow soldiers she had seen alive and talked to not thirty minutes ago shook her to the core._

 _Pushing herself to her feet Bella winced in pain as some glass got stuck in her hands. Staggering to her feet Bella took a step forward only to scream in pain as her leg gave out causing her to fall. Catching herself on a nearby boulder she looked down to access the damage and nearly threw up at the sight._

 _Her right leg had a machete sticking straight through her thigh and her right ankle was most definitely sprained as well. Confused about where the hell the machete came from she suddenly remembered Richard packing it just in case. There was no more room though so as unsafe as it was Richard had it on his lap in a scabbard, where the scabbard went is beyond her._

 _With a groan she realized she needed to pull the damn thing out and wrap it quickly before she lost too much blood, she was already feeling light-headed but she didn't know if that was from her injury or the smoke in the air. Deftly ripping two pieces of her shirt as a makeshift bandage and the other as a gag to prevent her screams from alerting any enemies nearby._

 _Stuffing the gag in her mouth she grasped the handle of the machete and took a deep breath through her nose to prepare herself before she pulled. With a squelch the blade slide out of her to her relief as she screamed herself hoarse which was thankfully muffled by the gag. Once it was out she blindly tossed the blade away from her and quickly secured the temporary bandage on her bleeding leg. Once securely tied she saw much to her dismay that it had already bled through. With a grimace she took off her tank-top heaving her in her bra and her Kevlar vest, she wrapped the shirt against her thigh tying it securely which seemed to work._

 _Spitting out her gag she closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, trying to ride out the pain that wracked her body. Once the pain was manageable she opened her eyes and took in the devastation around her. Every last man was dead. Their vehicle was blown to pieces and there was fire everywhere. "Oh my god!" Bella breathed, tears streaming down her face as she mourned for her comrades. Bella struggled to her feet once more and this time she managed to stay on her feet._

 _Limping amongst the wreckage she checked for survivors knowing there wouldn't be any but hoping against hope that there was. Bella limped to the body of the truck hoping to find a med kit and Richard as she didn't see his body among the fallen. Bella was almost to the tuck when she heard a sound that caught her attention. Glancing to her right where she thought the sound came from she froze as she saw a body she missed leaning against one of the stray tires of the van. Limping closer she realized upon closer inspection that it was Richard and he was alive_

" _Oh, thank God!" Bella cried as she hurried as fast as her crippled leg could to her friend's prone form. Once she reached him she heard the sound more clearly, a wet cough. Richard was coughing up blood and most likely choking on his own blood! Looking helplessly at her dying friend she noticed for the first time the big shard of glass protruding from his stomach. Shaking her head in shock and denial she almost didn't hear him._

" _B-Bell-Bella?" Richard coughed weakly as he saw his friend through hazy vision. Richard was shocked he wasn't killed on impact, as he was shot by a stray bullet from one of the guns in the van as well as the glass piercing his stomach. Richard knew he wouldn't make it, he could feel himself slipping away. But he was glad his friend-no his sister was here with him until the end. Glancing sharply at her friend's face at the sound of his voice she tried to smile reassuringly at him but it came out as a grimace._

" _I'm here Richie, you're not alone." Bella blinked back tears as she realized both that her friend is going to die and she will be the one who is alone after this. Almost like he could read her mind he mustered up a weak grin and rasped "y- you- n- neither." Feeling himself fading faster than he anticipated he weakly grabbed Bella's hand and held it. Looking earnestly into her eyes he implored her "tell them," knowing what he meant Bella nodded tears falling without restraint now._

" _I will, I'll tell them," Bella sniffled. With a weak nod he leaned back as his strength left him, the hand Bella held began slipping as he struggled to tell her more. "Take care…" but he never finished his last request as he died. The hand she held slipped from her grasp and fell to the ground with a thump. Understanding her friend's wish anyway she gently closed his eyes and promised him, "I will watch over them I promise."_

 _Pressing a sisterly kiss upon his rapidly cooling forehead she sent a prayer for him, hoping wherever he is he has found peace. Bella's eyes darkened with rage as she vowed upon her fallen friend's corps that those responsible will pay._

 _Meanwhile, four-hundred yards away a lone figure dressed in black heavy tactical gear, a helmet with a visor, heavy gloves and boots stood on a ridge staring at the destruction he wrought. By the stranger's side lay a RPG missile launcher. Watching the surviving soldier below him the figure absently pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a familiar number. After a couple of rings a cultured female voice answered._

" _Is it done?"_

 _Watching the woman below who had caught the stranger's interest the figure smirked._

" _It is done." The figure spoke using a voice modulator disguising the person's voice and preventing anyone from distinguishing if the assassin is male or female._

" _Excellent," the woman one the phone answered sounding pleased, "the money has been wired to your account." With that the woman hung up._

 _After putting the phone away the assassin turned to leave before looking back at the lone survivor of the assassin's work one last time. Pushing the visor up to get a better look revealed unnatural burgundy red eyes._

" _Soon," the figure whispered ominously into the air before the stranger disappeared as if they were never there._

 **AN;)**

… **Wow!**

 **I seriously surprise myself with writing about shit I have no idea or experience about…just wow.**

 **So anyways, I warned you guys before this chapter about any triggers, if you read it anyway and are… well traumatized I apologize.**

 **So I had this chapter in my head for a while now and I had no idea how to put it down on paper, then I was watching the Pilot of Arrow again.** (Spoiler Alert! Sorry!) **I saw how Oliver dreamt of his time on the island in his sleep and attacked his mother in a fit of PTSD when he woke up after she touched him. This was something I had in my head for a bit but didn't know how to incorporate it in the story, her time in war and how it affected her.**

 **Make no mistake, this story is not all about Bella's time in war. I know I am focusing on that and the mystery of what happened with Rosalie and Jasper, but the story will progress beyond that.**

 **Edward will still be a colossal dick and poison Bella like I promised in the summary but come on! Is Bella who is this awesome, paranoid soldier chick who carries around a lighter with her really going to be that easy to poison? Hell No! That is where these PTSD flashbacks and dreams come in. How that will tie in with that element of the story you will have to see.**

 **There is a method to my madness (and my possessed pen's too!)**

 **One more thing real quick, the scene at the end is not part of the dream but what actually happened. I wanted to include that without having to add this in another flashback just to add this and I didn't know where to put it. So just to clarify Bella does not know about the assassin and it was NOT part of her dream.**

 **Who do you think the mystery assassin is?**

 **Review and let me know what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Panic**

Bella bolted awake scared out of her mind and half expecting to see the bodies of her dead comrades. She could swear she could still smell the stench of blood, piss and burnt hair. She could feel a phantom of the heat of the flames that burned bright that night and the pain in her leg where her wound had hindered her so from saving her friend as best that she could. If she looked at her hands she would swear they were stained red with the blood of her brother in all but blood. As the haze began to lift and her mind started to piece together where she is she began to calm. _I am home! I am safe! I am not there anymore! I. AM. SAFE!_

Once she repeated that mantra enough in her head she began to believe it and relaxed her tense and guarded stance, which she had not known she had unconsciously shifted into. Letting out a deep albeit shaky breath, Bella was about to lay back down for a bit when suddenly her cell phone rang. Startled, Bella just about jumped out of her skin and as quick as a serpent she had her gun, which she had kept under her pillow unbeknownst to her lover out and pointed at the offending object.

As she realized what had caused her to almost shoot, Bella couldn't help but let out a slight hysterical laugh. _Leah would not be happy with me if I had shot my phone, let alone the expensive bedside table that it rests on._ Shaking her head at herself, Bella sighed and grabbed the phone to answer it before the caller hung up on her.

"Hello?" Bella answered suspiciously as she had checked the caller ID and did not recognize the number.

"Bells?" a gruff voice answered on the other end of the line. It took Bella a moment to think of the person who was calling her until it hit her.

"Phil?" Bella asked as the man sounded a lot like her stepfather but she couldn't be too sure, after all it had been years since she had last seen him let alone heard from him since she had graduated High School.

"Yeah kiddo it's me," Phil responded though he sounded as if he had either hit the bottle all night or he had been crying. Which now that she thought about it, Bella can't ever remember seeing him cry even when he married her mother. A pit of dread started forming in the pit of her stomach as she thought of the possible reasons that he would sound like that. _Is my mother ok? Is she hurt? Is she sick? Is she…dead?_ Feeling sick with worry at the many possibilities Bella tried to calm herself down enough to ask him.

"Phil what happened what's wrong? Is mom okay?" Bella panicked as she waited rather impatiently for his answer. There was silence on the phone for a moment, a silence that did nothing to calm her fraying nerves. Until finally…

"Bella there's been an accident."

 _Oh god no!_ Bella thought as she stared blankly into space trying to come to terms with what Phil had just told her. She was so numb she could barely hear through the fog in her ears as Phil kept talking about something which she did not hear. All she kept thinking about is that her mom was in an accident. She didn't even know if she was alive or dead as she couldn't hear Phil as she was in too much shock to hear her breathing let alone her stepfather's voice. Bella realized she was having a panic attack as she could barely breathe and her vision was blurry.

Bella knew having a panic attack was not helping her condition but she could not worry about that now as she knew she needed to calm down. As she her breaths became harsher and her heart constricted she realized her vision was going dark, in some distant part of her mind she realized that this was not good. Finally her body could not take it anymore and she dropped back onto the bed shivering, the phone slipping from her hands. Before the darkness claimed her she had one final thought.

 _I need Leah…NOW!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Confrontations I**

Leah let out a sigh of relief as she left work. _Same people, different shit every day!_ Leah groused to herself. It has been a long four hours since she had left Bella at home in their bed. Leah smiled to herself, _Bella is home! Bella is finally home and for good too!_ Leah could barely contain her squeal of excitement at the thought. Regardless of the fact that the reason for her discharge is due to something so traumatic overseas, her baby was home! Suddenly eager to return home to her, Leah practically sprinted to her car determined to get home to her mate when she heard her name being called.

"LEAH!" the voice of her ex- fiance and the alpha of her pack called to her Leah stopped in her tracks, squeezing her eyes shut, she groaned in frustration. _God dammit what!_ Leah internally whined. Placing a plastic smile on her face she spun to face her alpha, secretly hoping that he could feel her disdain for the man and would become uncomfortable and let her leave already. Despite the fact that Bella is her imprint, she still hates Sam Uley and she barely tolerates Emily. At this point it is not because of old feelings of hurt or betrayal, no she just hates cheaters. The douche bag didn't even have the decency to break up with her before he went and fucked her cousin. Shit she had to walk in on those fuckers, got herself scarred for life because nobody wants to see their family members naked bits and she came away with a special brand of hatred for men. If there were a sure fire way to turn a girl gay in her opinion, then that would be one of the reasons why.

Anyway back to the asshole. After giving Leah a stern disapproving glare, which she barely refrained from rolling her eyed and scoffed at him for, he told her the reason for his unfortunate visit.

"There have been two yellow eyed vampires spotted at the old Cullen's place," Sam gruffly stated with a frown. Leah glowered at him knowing where this is going and not liking it one bit. With a grimace he continued, " I need you and Jake to accompany me to the Cullen's to confirm if the Cullen's returned."

With a sigh of annoyance, Leah nodded to her alpha. Even if she didn't want to go, which she doesn't, she knew it would be wise to see which of those fuckers dared to return to Forks. _Lord help them if the freak that returned was dickward!_ Leah seethed silently to herself. Honestly, Leah didn't know what she would do if she ever saw that sparkly ass bitch again! Correction, Leah didn't know what she would do to him first if she saw him again! Leah has thought of so many ways to torture, maim, dismember and destroy the thing that caused her imprint such trouble and distress. Leah was honestly hoping that it was the blonde bitch that rejected her mate, if she saw her Leah didn't know if she would thank her or strangle her for not being interested in her imprint.

Once Sam saw that Leah will come, he nodded to her and shifted into his wolf. Figuring that he meant now, Leah followed suit and shifted into her bitchy half. Snickering at that thought, Leah shook out her grey fur and bounded after her fleeing alpha. As they ran, Leah couldn't help but sense that something was amiss with her mate. Since Sam showed up, her heart has been twitching in pain, not to mention her wolf is agitated, more so than usual. Unfortunately, she can't see what is wrong now and Leah didn't get the sense that Bella was in danger so she figured that she was just having a nightmare. Resolving to speak to Bella about this later, Leah noticed that they have arrived while she was worrying.

As they arrived, Leah couldn't help but growl at the sight of the place that caused so much distress and heartache for her imprint. _I hate this fucking house! I hate it almost as much as those fucking fanged freaks!_ Leah growled. As soon as she released her growl, a blonde vampire sped outside and crouched defensively in front of her territory. Noting whom the vampire was, Leah internally groaned, _Aw not this bitch!_ For in front of them, hissing and growling at them was the bitch and the breaker of hearts herself…

Rosalie!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Confrontations II**

While Leah was at work and Bella was sleeping, Rosalie was at the Cullen Mansion debating on whether or not she should go to see Bella. Did she even live with Charlie anymore? If not where does she live? If she lives in LaPush, Rosalie knew she couldn't see her or she would risk breaking the treaty her family has with the wolves.

Sighing, Rosalie flopped onto the couch ungracefully. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Rosalie was about to call Charlie to ask about Bella when her phone rang. Knowing only one person who would caller after making a decision about something, especially concerning Bella, Rosalie got comfy and took a calming breath before she answered the phone.

"Alice." Rosalie dryly answered sounding both bored and unconcerned. Without so much as a hello to the blonde, the pixie started her interrogation of the blonde.

"Why the hell did I just see you talking to Charlie about Bella?"

Taking another calming breath to prevent her from cursing the midget, Rosalie resisted the urge to growl at her sister. Alice was just concerned, Rosalie knew that, but it did not mean that Alice could talk to her like that.

"Hello Rosalie! How are you today? I am doing splendid Alice, how are-"

"Rosalie!" Alice growled warningly. With a sigh, Rosalie told Alice that she and Jasper are in Forks hoping to see Bella.

"Why? For the love of God Rose! Why? More importantly why now? Why wait six years for contacting her?" Alice ranted annoyed at Rosalie for dragging her mate off to Forks to see Bella without her and for waiting six God damned years to do so. Alice has seen this moment a month after they left. That gave her hope that they will see Bella again. But she had no idea, no idea at all that the vision took place six years later. But what' done is done. Now she just wants to know why.

Rosalie growled and lurched off the couch to pace the room, more agitated at herself than the questions thrown at her. She knew that the questions her sister were asking were valid questions but it irked her that she had no answers. She could say she was scared to be rejected, but after six years that is bound to be a certainty. She could say she was trying to protect her, but with what she has seen Bella doesn't need her protection when she has a wolf at her beck and call, not to mention that it seems that she can protect herself now, what with her being a soldier. Rosalie had no excuse for staying away for six years, none and the worst part is that by not having an excuse for staying away, she has no excuse to return and expect anything from Bella. But damn it she has to try!

"Rose?" Alice's wobbly and scared voice penetrated her ears. Concerned of what has her normally exited pixie sister so scared she was about to ask her what was wrong when she smelt it. Shifters. With a growl, Rosalie hung up on her sister knowing that it was not helping her sister's worries but she was more concerned at the pack of wolves at her doorstep. Before she stepped outside to face them however, she glanced above the fireplace where they kept a weapon that could kill a shifter. With a slight twitch of her lips at the thought of using such a weapon on a certain wolf, she decided to save that for a rainy day and when she had no witnesses, before she sped outside to confront the mutt who stole her mate.

 _Someday that bitch will die! Someday Bella will be mine and mine alone._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bats & Dogs**

The air was so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife. As the two supernatural enemies faced each other, old resentments and hatred ran ripe. Leah growled and vibrated with anger at being in the presence of the woman who could very well have been with the woman she loves if it weren't for the ice bitch's stupidity. Not only that but it may have been six years since the Cullen's left, the bitch included, but though Bella wouldn't admit it and hides it well she still misses them and is hurt by their departure. Seeing her imprint hurt in any capacity pisses Leah off and makes her heart clench in pain for her imprint.

When the Cullen's left Bella, it had nearly killed her to see Bella so depressed. Sure, Bella may have acted all depressed over Edward and if Bella hadn't told her who she was really pining after she would have been fooled, but Bella still cared about the boy no matter how much of an ass he was and he hurt her. As it is she was damn near catatonic over this bitch's departure no matter how thin their bond has become and no matter how much she cared for the other Cullen's it was Rosalie who destroyed her. Just remembering how destroyed Bella was caused Leah to growl louder and fiercer as her eyes narrowed with hate at the leech.

As Leah was glaring at Rosalie while she thought of her girl's pain, Rosalie was glaring right back at Leah wishing she has the power of setting someone on fire with her eyes. Sadly, that is not a power she has nor does she think anything other than Superman has and he is a comic book character. Rosalie hated this wolf bitch! This was the woman who not only loves her mate, but she gets to be with her in every way. Leah is the one Bella turns to when she is sad, angry or just wants some love. Leah is the one who gets to kiss Bella. Leah is the one who gets to make love and fuck Bella whenever she damn well pleases. But most of all Rosalie hate the fact that Leah is the one who Bella loves and that just pisses Rosalie off! Granted, Rosalie knows that after how she has treated Bella she has no right to feel this miserable and pissed at Bella for moving on.

Hell, Rosalie never even knew that she was in the running for Bella's heart! Not only was she with Emmett and believed with all her heart that he was her mate, but she never felt the bond! Even when she finally realized that Bella was her mate she rejected her! Christ the signs were there, all of those looks that Bella gave her when she thought she was being subtle about her pining looks, all those times that she tried to get close to her only for the ice queen to rebuff her. Nobody tries that hard after that many rejections, insults and abuse if they weren't so absolutely fucking in love with you! But if there was one thing that Rosalie knew best it was denial, and good lord was she in denial. Unfortunately, that denial cost her and when her attitude caused her to snap the bond severing it forever.

No matter what may happen in the future, that bond she had or could have had with Bella is forever damaged. Rosalie could only hope that one-day Bella could find it in her heart to forgive her and maybe they could have a relationship in the future. As it is for any chance of that happening, then she should get along with the bitch before her. _Well I am so fucked!_ Rosalie groaned to herself, before she took a deep breath through her nose to calm herself and prepare to start making her amend.

"I can't read minds and Fuckward isn't here so can one of you dogs change? I don't speak mutt." Rosalie dryly spoke a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

With an aggravated growl at the barb, Leah looked towards Jacob who in all honesty if she hadn't heard his annoyed huff at the jab, she would have forgotten that he was here. Jacob rolled his eyes at the blonde, he knew all about Rosalie and the love triangle with his best friend and his fellow pack member. Jacob could honestly care less if the two went and killed each other at this point. Leah and her drama annoys the shit out of him daily, if he didn't know that Bella was gay as fuck he would have tried his luck with her and maybe once upon a time in another life they would have been lovers. But he still hated Leah because she is with Bella and he isn't, even knowing that he has absolutely zero chances. As it is he just believes that Bella deserves better than both women and their shit! Leah would never tell Bella, but Jacob knows that she still loves Sam. Imprint or not, Leah wouldn't be so bitter and hate Sam so much if she didn't feel something for her ex. Jacob would never tell Bella this because he would never want to hurt her, but this is just one of the many reasons why he truly believes that Leah doesn't deserve Bella.

On the flip side, there is no way in hell that Rosalie is any better. Jacob hated the Cullen's before he became a wolf for the way they treated Bella, the way ALL of them treated Bella. Jacob has never seen how the Matriarch of the Cullen Clan treated Bella, but he has seen how the Doctor and his children treated her and he didn't like it one bit. They all talked down on her with condensation, they patronized her, they ignored her input and brushed off any of her concerns or opinions, they made decisions for her. Don't even get him started on the terrible trio as Jacob called them. Edward, Alice and Rosalie were the worst in his opinion. Not only did Edward and Alice both control her and isolate her, they manipulated her and made her cry. Rosalie treated her like garbage, no she treated her worse than garbage and Jacob can't remember ever hearing or seeing Rosalie say or do anything to make Bella smile. Not even once!

So, the way Jacob sees it, neither of these two have any leg to stand on with their little pissing contest now. As it is, they came here for a reason and insults and feuds aside Jacob has things to do today and the quicker they get this over with the sooner he can get to them. With that in mind, Jacob gave Leah a look to behave and went behind the nearest tree to shift back into his human form to get the negotiations over with. Once in his human form and in clothed, he headed back to Leah and the leech. Seeing everyone alive and in one piece, Jacob breathed a small imperceptible sigh of relief. Jacob really didn't want to deal with cleaning up and disposing any bodies today, not to mention the hassle of causing a war between his people and the bloodsuckers. Shit, he got a headache just thinking of that mess! With a shake of his head, Jacob decided to get everything over with.

"What are you doing back here?" Jacob's timbered voice rang with the authority of the Alpha he was born to be.

Raising an impressed eyebrow at the balls of this mutt for thinking that he could order her about like one of his pack of dogs, she shrugged. If he wanted to believe he was in charge so be it, by the end of the visit he will know who was really in charge here and it wasn't either of these mutts! With a sniff of disdain Rosalie glanced between them before with a huff she decided to play nice.

"I wanted to come home," Rosalie sardonically replied with a mocking smile to her lips. Rosalie knew she was being a bitch, but she couldn't stand these two! Especially the she bitch! So, what if she decided to come back to Forks! Forks is Cullen Territory! It isn't like she's on LaPush territory, it isn't like she is like those red eyed freaks! The only thing these mutts need to worry about is the animal population and making people wet and shit themselves in fear of her when she feels like it. Oh, and Leah needs to worry about Rosalie stealing her girl back from the worthless mutts paws. Other than that, they can fuck off with their holier than thou attitude and their questions of her intentions.

After seeing such disrespect for her and Jacob and hearing her snarky attitude, Leah snapped! Not caring about any sense of decency whatsoever, Leah shifted into her human form right then and there. In all her nude glory, Leah ripped into the ice bitch!

"BULLSHIT! Leah roared startling them both with the ferocity that she displayed. Leah was visibly trembling from anger and trying to hold back from shifting again. Her skin was flushed red and her skin was perspiring as she was pissed beyond reason at the audacity of this bitch! "SIX FUCKING YEARS!" Leah's voice cracked with anger as she thought of the six years where no matter how happy she and Bella were there was always a ghost over their shoulder that prevented them from being happy. Six years of never being able to let go of this bitch even when Bella has Leah, now after all this time that ghost has returned when Bella is finally home for good and they can really start their lives together. _This is bullshit!_ Leah thought furiously.

Seeing Rosalie open her mouth, Leah continued undeterred. "IT HAS BEEN SIX FUCKING YEARS AND WHERE WERE YOU! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN YOUR CUNT OF A BROTHER LEFT HER COLD AND ALONE IN THE WOODS?! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE WAS SO CRUSHED THAT SHE WAS GODDAMNED CATATONIC FROM GRIEF AND DESPAIR! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN SHE HAD NIGHTMARES CRYING OUT FOR YOU?! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU BITCH!" Leah roared as with each word she spoke she remembered all the agony she felt as she watched her imprint unravel before her eyes, broken and frail. Leah remembered how broken she was and how hard it was for Leah to put her back together again.

Bella may have moved on from the pain quicker than most expected, but she had Leah to help her behind closed doors when nobody else were to witness her imprints nightmares, cries and screams. Bella had the army as her distraction for when Leah wasn't enough and when she desperately needed to vent her anger before she took it out on Leah. Bella can tell herself and anyone who will listen that it was so she wouldn't feel useless and because she didn't really love the Cullen's as much as she let on, but Leah knew the truth and it killed her. It really killed Leah that Bella had worn the mask of being so strong for so long that at this point even when she is with Leah, she never lets herself be truly vulnerable with her anymore. And this all began and started with HER! With a growl at the thought of how much power this bitch has over her imprint after these years, Leah couldn't help but to despair at never being enough for her Bella when this bitch will always be their ghost.

At first when Leah began to explode on her, Rosalie was about to punch her for speaking to her like this. The nerve of this mutt to speak to her like this! Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?! But as Rosalie listened, truly listened to what the she wolf had to say, well to put it simply Rosalie felt like utter shit. Leah was right where was she when her Bella suffered so much because of her? Rosalie was in Alaska feeling sorry for herself as she watched Emmett and his new mate flaunt themselves before her. Rosalie was too busy feeling sorry for herself and being an utter bitch to her family as they tried to pick of the pieces of their life after Bella. Rosalie stood by as one by one her family split apart, the grief of losing a daughter became too much for Carlisle and Esme to be able to look each other in the eyes since they both silently blamed the other for leaving their child behind, thus they went their separate ways.

Carlisle left to stay with some friends in Romania for what was supposed to be a week but ended up being much longer. Esme, in despair of losing not only her child and her mate just took off without a word to anyone and only Alice knows where she is and she isn't telling. Jasper and Alice decided it would be best to stay with Peter and Charlotte for a while. Edward had long since abandoned the family, fleeing like the pathetic coward that he is not even a day after arriving in Alaska. Only Emmett and herself remained with the Denali's who had long since stopped asking questions and let them stay.

While all of this was going on, Bella was miserable and in pain. While Rosalie was watching her world fall apart and doing nothing about it, Bella picked herself back up no matter how hard and fought not only for her happiness but for others to have a chance to do the same. At first when Alice told her one day that Bella was now a soldier and a damn good one, Rosalie freaked out. If it wasn't for the fact that Rosalie knew she had no right to act like a concerned girlfriend, Rosalie didn't care and almost ran to Forks to tell her to quit. As it is Alice talked sense into her, reminding her that not only did she have no right to tell Bella what to do with her life, but Bella wouldn't understand why she is suddenly so concerned.

While accepting that Bella will always be in danger with her new choice of career wasn't easy she couldn't deny how proud she was of Bella. Not only because she was moving on with her life, no matter how much it also hurt, but she was also making a difference unlike her. Also, Rosalie couldn't help but be aroused at the thought of a confident, badass Bella in a uniform! But regardless, the point is she wasn't there to see Bella get to where she is today. Rosalie didn't see Bella broken, she didn't hear her cries and she most definitely has never seen what she looked like until she spied on her at the airport.

Rosalie only knew about what has been going on in Bella's life through Alice and that was even more sparse since now that Bella is mated to a shifter, Alice doesn't get visions of Bella anymore. Hell, Alice only knew about what was going on with Bella because of Peter helping her to pick up what she couldn't. Although Alice doesn't get visions of Bella specifically, she does get visions of people of significance to Bella. Peter, being a precog doesn't have such restrictions although it isn't nearly strong enough since he has no ties to Bella. Honestly, it is a miracle that they know anything with all the interference surrounding her once mate.

Once it looked like Leah had run out of steam, there was a tense silence as everyone tried to calm down. The only sound was the birds singing their songs and the gentle breeze of the wind. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the silence was broken at last. With a sigh, Rosalie ran her hand through her golden locks in nervousness as she finally decided to tell them why she has come home after so long of being gone. Maybe if she tells them they will help her, maybe after she tells them she can stay without them giving her any trouble as she tries to win back her home.

"I came back, because Bella is in serious danger," Rosalie softy said as she looked into her adversaries eyes trying to show just how serious she is about this. Rosalie would never lie about Bella's safety, she may not be as manic like Edward was about it, but she is just as protective of her. Rosalie will always fight for and protect what is hers and Bella is hers no matter what has happened between them, that is just an undeniable fact no matter who suggests otherwise.

As she watched the she wolf process what she said, Rosalie noticed how she went from pissed off to alert within seconds of hearing Bella's name. Seeing that, Rosalie thought that maybe, just maybe in time she could grow to tolerate the wolf if she cared as much about Bella as it seems. That won't stop Rosalie from trying to win her back though. After all, Rosalie has always loved a good competition. A growl from the wolf broke her from her thoughts of competing for Bella's heart.

"Tell. Me. Everything." Leah demanded through gritted teeth, looking if possible angrier than before. Rosalie felt an honest to god chill run down her spine at witnessing such glorious anger. Before she answered the pissed off she wolf, Rosalie had one thought run through her mind that has never been truer.

 _Those sorry fucks are so screwed for messing with Bella!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Danger Revealed**

There comes a moment. When no matter how much shit you go through and no matter how many victories you have be they big or small, there will always be the moment when everything goes to complete and utter shit! That is something that Leah Clearwater knows best, ever since she met Sam, her life has gone to complete and utter shit! Sure, if it wasn't for him than she wouldn't be with Bella, but she might not have had to live through so much goddamn drama and heartache either. There are days when she wakes up and curses ever meeting the prick because that dog is the catalyst for what she has become she is sure of it.

So, it is no surprise than, when she after being told of the danger to her mate and Sam decides to show his worthless ugly mug after being a half hour late to the meeting HE called for; well it's obvious that hit would hit the fan right? After the leech's bombshell, Sam comes trotting out of the woods like he was just a wolf on a stroll and seeing as she wouldn't be in this damned mess if it weren't for him and if he wasn't such a major prick that she forced him into this meeting with baby alpha and the leech from hell. Well, you could forgive Leah for snapping at the newest target available, right?

Whirling around at her Alpha, Leah snarled at him and kicked him clear across the field. With a yelp, the Alpha of LaPush went flying into a huge sturdy oak tree, cracking his spine. With a whine in pain, Sam fought to remain conscience so he could figure out what pissed his pack member off so badly that she would attack him for no reason. Ignoring the fact that she doesn't need a reason to want to attack him, just seeing him is enough. Sam tried and failed to get to his feet, it seems that he was injured worse than he thought. After a minute of struggling, Sam failed to both get to his feet and his battle to remain conscience. As the darkness clouded his vision, Sam promised to himself he will find out what happened later and severely punish Leah, before he passed out.

Blinking at Sam's unmoving body in surprise that she really punted him into a tree hard enough to knock him out, Leah shrugged without care for her Alpha and turned her rage onto the messenger. With a growl, she stalked closer to the blonde bimbo that was sadly her imprint's mate once upon a time. As she stalked closer, Rosalie growled in return and shifted into a fighting stance causing Leah to roll her eyes. Honestly, as much as Leah would love nothing more than to show this bitch her place, Leah is more concerned with getting answers out of the bitch before she beats her ass.

"What danger?" Leah growled at the hissing blonde. Seeing that the bitch wasn't going to attack her, Rosalie relaxed her stance a little. After watching the she-wolf punt her Alpha clear across the woods with one kick, Rosalie was understandably wary of the volatile wolf. No matter how amused and impressed that stunt was, Rosalie knew that could just as soon be her and although she had no doubts about which of them will come out of the fight on top, Rosalie knew that Bella would not appreciate her attacking the mutt.

Seeing that the wolf was getting impatient, Rosalie huffed and told the wolf everything that she knew about the danger to her mate.

"Three days ago, I received a call from a buddy of mine from across the seas about a soldier who matched Bella's description was being targeted by someone very special," Rosalie began, thinking about that call made Rosalie pissed all over again. Rosalie has made many contacts across the years, people who owe her favors or would like her favors. One such contact was General Steven James Lancaster of the U.S. National Guard. Rosalie met General Lancaster two years ago after she saved his life from being killed by a vampire. Normally Rosalie wouldn't give a fuck about a human becoming food to those of her kind who don't share her diet, however he was with his five-year-old child when he was attacked and Rosalie couldn't let that child witness her father's gruesome murder. After she saved him, he felt he owed a debt to her and told her she would be her eyes and ears for anything involving human-vampire's worthy news. Luckily for her it paid off and he called her three days ago for the first time and almost made her be the first vampire who got an ulcer at his news.

With a small shake of her head, Rosalie continued before the mutt got pissy again. "Apparently, there is a hit out on Bella and the reward is enough that even the most law-abiding vampire is risking the Volturi's wrath to see to it that Bella is dead." Rosalie stated with a snarl to hide the imperceptible whimper at the mere thought of Bella dying. Luckily, Leah was too absorbed in trying to process this information to notice Rosalie's weakness.

As Leah processed the news she was told, she felt a painful tug at her heart at the thought of Bella dying. Just thinking about the danger and agony to her Bella at once again being caught in Supernatural danger because of this leech was more than enough to set off Leah's protective instincts. Leah knows that Bella is no stranger to danger, both on the battlefield and off, but the same it had her worried. Leah had a very bad feeling about this bounty on her imprints head and who ordered it. If it is causing vampires who follow the vampiric law to the letter to risk exposure, then this vampire is someone that is not to be messed with.

Leah was just about to ask Rosalie who the hell was could be after Bella and why the hell is there a bounty on her imprints head when she felt a gut wrenching pain in her chest that brought her to her knees with her mate's name upon her lips. Gasping for air as the pain knocked the wind out of her, Leah knew that Bella was in trouble. Scared out of her mind at the thought of her mate in danger, Leah shifted once again and stumbled home towards her mate. As she ran as fast as she could, Leah paid no mind to the blonde racing at her side. At this point, Leah couldn't give a fuck if the leech followed her home. As long as she got to Bella and found her imprint alive and unharmed, Leah didn't care if the entire damn coven followed her back.

After what seemed like forever, their cabin was in view. With a renewed burst of speed, Leah busted through the door knocking it clean off its hinges and raced upstairs where she could hear her imprints racing heart and panicking breaths. Leah distantly noted someone shouting Bella's name, but she was too focused on her imprint to care who it was. Seeing her imprint collapsed on the ground gasping for air like a fish on land, shaking and trembling, pale and with blue tinged lips; Leah panicked.

"Bella!" Leah shouted in terror as she fell beside her imprint and brought her into her arms. Holding her imprint in her arms, Leah felt how sweaty and hot she was, she could also feel just how much she was shaking in her arms. As she held her, she tried to get her to breath with her using the breathing exercises that always calms her from her panic attacks. This isn't the first time she has walked Bella out of a panic attack, but this is the first time that she wasn't there for her to prevent it. Leah once again cursed Sam for keeping her from her imprint today, if she didn't have to go to that damn meeting, then she could have been there for her mate!

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Bella calmed down though she remained unconscious. Even asleep, Bella knew that Leah was there and helping her through her panic. The entire time that she was panicking, Bella was already out cold, it is amazing how deep her trauma is if she can have a panic attack and not be awake to have it. With a sigh of relief that Bella was calm enough to not risk her heart giving out, Leah hugged her mate close. As she held her mate, Leah couldn't help but worry and wonder just what the hell happened to her usually strong soldier while she was gone to drive her to such a state?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Flashbacks of War Part I**

 _Bella stared unseeingly at the corpse of the man who became more than her brother in arms, the man who became her brother in all but blood. Bella didn't know how long she stared at him, it could have been minutes, it could have been days, but Bella didn't care. Bella wouldn't care if the damned enemy came for her right then, at this moment she would gladly welcome their torture, if only to rid herself of the pain of losing her brother._

 _Unfortunately, soon enough the stench of burned flesh and shit registered in her nostrils and the sounds of the crackling fire were heard in her ears. Blinking away the sweat and tears from her eyes, Bella sniffled and furiously wiped away her tears and tore her eyes away from Richard. Clearing her dry throat, Bella slowly staggered to her feet, wincing in pain from her injuries and cursing the bastards that caused this in every language she knew of all the while. Once on her feet, Bella leaned against the wreckage of the truck and gazed at the destruction once again, unable to believe that this was once her team. Bella was still in a state of shock, but she promised them, Bella promised her boys that she would bring them all home one way or the other and by the fucking Gods she will!_

 _Taking a deep breath, Bella gagged at the smell of burning flesh, hair and shit before deciding it was too much. Bella tore a piece of her pants off to work as a makeshift gag to protect her nose from the stench, before moving on to explore the wreckage for any survivors and supplies. In her gut, Bella knew that she was the only survivor, but she hoped and prayed with everything in her that she was wrong. Unfortunately, she was right. There were no survivors, everyone was dead and after seeing their bodies Bella to her shame was glad they were. Limbs were torn from bodies, so much so that if she didn't know her boys as well as she did she would be hard pressed to tell you whose arm or leg belonged to whom. Blood and innards littered the grounds, burning, impaled and crushed bodies, it was horrible._

 _It was so surreal to see the men she fought with, bled with and laughed with reduced to this. Bella knew these men, she knew their wives and children, she attended their kid's games and recital, births and weddings. Bella was there for them when they needed to vent about their families and the war. Bella trained each and every single one of these men, everything they went through they went through together. To see them now, like this, Bella thought she knew grief before when her mate left her but this, this was worse. Bella knew after this day that she wouldn't be the same, she will never be the same again._

 _A rumbling sound brought her out of her grief, her senses being subconsciously on alert for the enemy while she grieved. Instantly alert, Bella ducked to hide behind the burning car and buried herself with the bodies of her comrades. Bella was bloodied and pale enough to blend in with her fellows to pass as a corpse and she knew this. Hearing the rumbling stop a klick away from her position, Bella quickly played opossum and not a moment too soon it appears._

" _Tuhaqiq min alnaajin!" A rough Arabic voice shouted, the voice sounded muffled, as if they wore a helmet or a bandana over their mouths. That prevented her from getting a clear reading of his voice, but she figures should this man escape she would be able to find him again if he is covering his mouth._

 _The sounds of metal and debris shifting filled oppressing air as her enemies tossed her teams bodies around with such disrespect. Bella had to stifle a growl as she heard the enemy laughing and spitting at her team mate's bodies. It took everything Bella had to stay still and to not shoot the motherfuckers for what they did and what they were doing. But Bella knew she couldn't, she was too injured and outnumbered. Bella resolved to bide her time, find out what her enemy's plans were and how many of them were here before she could attack. But she swore once she was ready she was going to –_

 _BANG!_

 _Bella gave a small imperceptible flinch at the sound of what sounded like a Tariq Pistol. Bella wasn't expecting them to start shooting, there wasn't anything to shoot at but their comrades and Bella. Everyone else was dead, so what were they-_

 _BANG! BANG! POP! POP!_

 _Multiple gun shots went out as the Iraqi soldiers fired round after round at something. As Bella continued to play opossum, the gun shots were getting closer. While the gunshots were fired, Bella strained her ears to ear if there was returning gunfire of a potential ally or another enemy._

 _Unfortunately, Bella couldn't hear anything with the ringing in her ears with the approaching gunfire. So, Bella never heard the crunching on the dried sand announce the incoming arrival of her adversary. Nor did she hear the click of a gun being cocked and reloaded. It wasn't until the sound of a gun near her which sounded louder than before was fired that she realized what was going on and by then it was too late. The next thing Bella registered was pain. Bella's stomach, which was already in pain from the crash, flared with such incredible pain it was insane!_

 _Bella thought that being bitten by James was bad, hell even training at Quantico and being tortured by those damned Russian Terrorists last year was bad. But being shot point blank while already being seriously injure, not to mention the emotional trauma and the stress of the situation at hand. It was honestly a miracle, that Bella managed to still play opossum. Although, being in so much pain she was knocked out is a good excuse. Before Bella fully lost conscious she heard the sound, the same voice who spoke earlier, although this time much closer almost right on top of her. Unfortunately, she couldn't understand a damn thing that he was saying, which was very unfortunate._

" _laqad wjidtuha! tama tahyid alhadaf!"_

With a jolt, Bella woke up with a gasp of air. Realizing that she wasn't back there, that she wasn't on that damned war zone any longer, Bella began to relax slightly. Greedily breathing in the fresh air, as Bella could still smell the stench of death and taste the copper metallic taste of her blood, Bella began to register the feel of arms holding her and her name being called. Before Bella could begin to panic, she heard a voice she hadn't heard in five long years. In fact, Bella honestly thought that she would never heard this voice again. Bella turned her head slightly to the side as much as her exhausted body would allow, to assure that her eyes will confirm what her ears perceived.

That Rosalie Fucking Hale was back.

 **Arabic Translations (According to Google Translate):**

"Tuhaqiq min alnaajin!" = Check for Survivors!

"laqad wjidtuha! tama tahyid alhadaf!" = I found her! The target is neutralized!

 **AN:**

 **I apologize for the slow update. I am again without a job and I am hunting for a job again and I am having some neurological issues, so I am really sorry for not updating. I will try to update more, but it is no guarantee it will be so consistent as I planned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Bitch Came Back!**

Bella stared long and hard at the blonde vampire in her home. A million questions flew through her head in an almost dizzying speed. If Bella weren't so exhausted and unsettled, then she would have let the blonde have it right then and there. As it is, with not only the panic attack but her mini flashback to hell, Bella just did not have the energy to deal with her estranged mate. Leaning back into Leah's body, Bella released a deep sigh as she tiredly rubbed her face. Closing her eyes, Bella took another deep breath as she murmured to her wolf.

"What's going on now Lee?"

Leah, who had been holding her imprint in her arms and purring to her to keep her as calm as possible, sighed. Bella rarely, if ever got any real sleep even before the war. Every time she came back, her Bella comes home more haggard and broken then before. Usually, Leah would have to fuck her imprint into exhaustion like she did last night. The next day Bella could usually rest easier. But Leah could tell that her soldier had a nightmare, now whatever news she received from the phone sent her off into a panic attack. Leah really didn't want to add more to Bella's already stressed shoulders, but with the leech here in their home and in her territory. Well, there is no way Bella isn't going to want to know what the fuck is going on now.

Glaring at the leech and silently blaming her for the stress she knows this is going to cause her imprint, Leah sighed and kissed the top of her weary mate's head before she told her. "We've got trouble coming Bell," releasing a frustrated growl, Leah grumbled "more fucking vampires are after you."

Bella released a snort and rolled her eyes, she reluctantly got off her mate and off the floor. "What else is fucking new?" Bella grumbled as she went to the nightstand beside her bed and grabbed a cigarette and a lighter. Seeing what Bella grabbed, Leah was about to say something, but a quick glare from her soldier silenced her. Unfortunately, Rosalie has had enough of being ignore and seeing Bella about to smoke a death stick caused her to make her displeasure known.

"Put that thing away! You'll kill yourself!" Rosalie demanded, she had watched as Bella barely acknowledge her beyond a glare at first seeing her. She had watched as that wolf bitch comfort and hold her mate, she would be damned if she continued to watch her mate kill herself with that cancer stick.

Leah growled at the blonde bitch, _how dare this bitch come onto our lands, into my home uninvited and dare to command MY Bella what to do!_ Leah began to tremble, the urge to shift and rip the bitches face off clear as day, but a gentle soothing hand upon her shoulder calmed her instantly. Glancing over her should she saw Bella gently shake her head at her and flick her eyes over to her drawer where she kept her special gun. Confused, Leah looked over to the drawer and saw it was the same drawer she kept her cigs in. Realizing what Bella did, Leah grinned and decided to sit back and enjoy the show.

Seeing that Leah got the hint, Bella smirked at her lover before she faced her unwanted visitor. As she took in the blonde, she was happy to note that the mating bond was still well and truly dead. That was a relief for Bella, knowing how fucked up the supernatural world is, Bella would not be surprised to find that the mating bond would instantly reestablish and for her into an uncomfortable situation that she knew her lover would love to finish. As she looked the blonde over from head to toe, Bella noticed how…shitty the vamp looked. Bella knew that vampires don't change physically, hell sometimes emotionally, but this was insane! Rosalie still had the vampire beauty, but her eyes were black as night and sunken in, like she has been staving herself. Her usual porcelain skin looked somewhat papery and the usual bitchy aura she gave off was replaced with a neurotic anxiousness, masked by her usual bitchiness. All in all, she looked like shit.

Raising a brow at the blonde, both for her looks and her words, Bella walked past her wolf to open a window. After the window was open and a cool breeze blew into the room, Bella casually lit up her cigarette while staring into the blonde's eyes, almost daring her to say something. When the blonde did nothing but glare at her, Bella smirked. This was the bitch she knew and was once crazy enough to love. The Ice Queen, Bella took a puff of her cigarette feeling the effects of the drug instantly calm her. Bella knew smoking was bad, but considering all the shit she has been through and faced, a little white stick of paper and herbs is nothing. Not that the blonde knew that.

The silence in the room was tense and Bella was determined not to be the one to break it, if the blonde wanted to speak to her she will have to start. Bella was to tired to start the next bout of drama and Leah knew better than to start something right knew. _Besides,_ Leah thought with a barely concealed smirk _let the bitch get more rope to hang herself with._

Finally, Rosalie couldn't take the silence and the smirks anymore. Rosalie wanted to know what is happening with her mate and she wants her to stop looking at her with that sexy fucking smirk.

"Well?!" Rosalie huffed as she glared at the smirking, smoking brunette.

Raising an eyebrow, Bella took another puff and casually blew out a cloud of smoke.

"So?" Bella mimicked the blonde, her eyes alight with amusement at the familiar dance of getting under the blonde skin. Rosalie growled in annoyance at the infuriating brunnete, but her twitching lips gave away her amusement. Rosalie's stance relaxed and her eyes softened, releasing a small sigh, the blonde decided to be the bigger person and be the first to break the silence. As Rosalie opened her mouth to speak, the human in the room decided to beat her to it.

"So, the bitch came back," Bella's voice was littered with amusement and lightness, but her hard eyes gave away her anger at the blonde. Leah snickered, Bella didn't waste any time to unsheathe her claws. Leah knew that Bella could handle herself in a fight, both in action and with words, but it never ceased to amuse her when her little spitfire rendered bitches as speechless as she did now.

Rosalie was indeed speechless, this wasn't the hapless Bella Swan that she and her family abandoned all those years ago. This was the tough as nails soldier, this was a Bella who doesn't need anyone to make her stand tall. This was Bella Fucking Swan and boy was Rosalie in for a treat if she thought she would take anyone's shit lying down, especially Rosalie's!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Bella just can't get a break!**

Bella smirked at Rosalie's stunned face after her little catty comment. Bella has been waiting to say that for years to the blonde vampire. Bella knew that one day one or all the Cullen's would come back, it was just a matter of when and if she would be alive to see it. Granted when Leah confirmed that there was a Cullen at the airport yesterday, Bella honestly thought it was Edward. To see that it was Rosalie of all the Cullen's to return, well color her surprised! To further Bella's shock though, Rosalie is not only here but, in her home, which is most certainly not on Cullen territory. To see someone like Rosalie whom was always a stickler for the rules break the treaty and bringing a war upon her coven just to see her, well Bella would have been flattered if she weren't so tempted to set the bitch on fire!

Taking another puff of her cigarette, Bella leaned against the window as she waited for the vamp to collect herself and retaliate. The Rosalie she remembered wouldn't let a comment like that slide without recompose. Besides the between the cigarette, her amused mate being near and antagonizing the blonde, Bella could almost forget the panic she feels about her mother being in an accident and the almost crippling fear that her mother sis dead. Bella has lost enough family overseas, she doesn't need nor want to lose more family here as well. After a minute of staring incredulously at the smirking human in the room, Rosalie finally gathered herself to respond.

"Excuse me?!" Rosalie growled in stunned agitation, subconsciously taking a threatening step towards the human. Seeing the threatening maneuver towards her imprint, Leah leapt to her feet and growled warningly at the vampire. No matter how badass Bella is and no matter that they both knew that she can take care of herself, Leah would not let this bitch threaten her mate. While Leah reacted to the silent threat, Bella angled her body so that her back is toward the wall and surreptitiously slipped her hand not holding the cigarette behind her back. Anyone looking would thing she was scratching her lower back, but she was really reaching for her special gun. Now that she is free from the mating bond tying her to the vampire they can hurt each other, so if the blonde doesn't back off Bella can shoot her…if Leah doesn't get to her first.

Seeing the wolf threaten her for taking that threatening step towards the human had Rosalie's lip curling in a sneer, as if she would hurt her mate! Rosalie was just trying to intimidate her! But seeing the wariness in Bella's eyes as she eyed her like she would an enemy, hurt shot through Rosalie's heart. Now that Rosalie is acknowledging her bond with the human, she finds that any rejection or perceived rejection hurts. With a huff of annoyance to cover up her hurt, Rosalie took a deliberate step back from the other occupants in the room.

Once the vampire was at a respectable distance, the other two relaxed a fraction, although they both will be quick to act in case the vampire forgets herself again. Bella's hand slowly slipped from her gun to her side, luckily, she is a quick draw, so should she need to she could get her gun out in a flash. Releasing a frustrated sigh at the drama already with just two damn sentences between them, Bella flicker her cigarette out of the window. Wearily rubbing her hand across her face, Bella decided to get this shit over with in the hopes that she can get some much-needed answers from the blonde before kicking her ass out!

"What are you doing here Hale?" Bella wearily asked the vampire, she knew that she needs to be the bigger person here. If what she remembered of the blonde is correct, she will drag this out to prevent straight answers from her or she will just be a bitch and make you work for answers. Bella is in no mood for that though, not only is she tired from last night, her nightmare and the panic attack, but she also needs to find out what is going on with her mother. Not only that though, but she has a funeral to attend to tomorrow morning and a ceremony in the afternoon. So, the sooner she gets her answers, the sooner she could show the vampire the door and cuddle with her wolf to sleep.

Seeing how weary Bella is, Rosalie decided to cut the usual song and dance though. Rosalie felt bad to be causing her mate such stress and she knew the news she is going to share will add to that stress. Unfortunately, mate or not she cannot change who she is. So even though she intended to be straight with her mate, she will not sugarcoat things.

"There is a price on your head, the entire supernatural community will be looking to have your head on a platter." Rosalie bluntly told the human, although crude it got the message across. Bella blankly looked at her former mate, seeing that she was being serious and was not fucking with her, Bella slumped against the window with a groan. Bella covered her face in her hands and just shook her head tiredly. Bella was not even surprised nor was she fazed at this point. If Bella were anyone else, she would be freaking out and scared shitless. At this point in her life though, she was so desensitized to her life being in danger that she could only groan and shake her head in exasperation.

Leah on the other hand, she could and would freak out enough for them both. Even though she was warned of the danger that Bella was in, Leah could not help but feel an intense fear at the thought of her mate in danger of being hunted by not just vampires, but the entire supernatural community. Leah glanced at her mate and seeing just how done she was with everything, Leah could only wince in sympathy. Bella has been through enough shit in her life. Now being hunted by thousands of various creatures on top of the consequences of the war, Leah knew that Bella was going to crack soon enough. Leah just hope and prayed to Taha Aki that when she does crack, that she will be there with her to help put her together again as she had so many times before.

Although, Leah had a terrible suspicion that when Bella does lose it, she won't be enough to help her this time.

She just prayed she was wrong.


End file.
